The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle includes various control modules that control various vehicle systems, respectively. For example only, an engine control module (ECM) controls an engine system of the vehicle, a transmission control module (TCM) controls a transmission system of the vehicle, etc.
A first control module may receive a signal from a sensor while a second control module does not receive the signal from the sensor. The first control module may determine a parameter while the second control module does not determine the parameter. The control modules of the vehicle may communicate via one or more serial data buses, such as a controller area network (CAN) bus. The control modules may communicate to, for example, share data that is received or determined by one control module but that is not received or determined by one or more other control modules.